Una ronda más
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: -Debes decirle ya no somos unas niñas- bufo Uno molesta -Estás loca Ino, no tengo nada que decir- exclamo Sakura - ¡Por Dios Sakura ya no somos unas niñas! • -Wow! A eso llamamos declaración- Grito el DJ por el micrófono. Y Sakura sólo quería que la tierra la tragase./ para la página •Sasuke y Sakura por siempre•


**Disclamer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi) yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro y para que pasen unos divertidos y agradables momentos con locuras mías.

El **trama** de está pequeña y sin nada de sentido viñeta **me pertenece** , cualquier copia total o parcial queda prohibido y bla bla bla ya saben el resto.

Este pequeño renglón es para la pagina en la que soy admi que se llama " **Sasuke y Sakura por siempre** " así que las dejo para que lean :)

 _ **Sumary:-Debes decirle ya no somos unas niñas- bufo Uno molesta -Estás loca Ino, no tengo nada que decir- exclamo Sakura | - ¡Por Dios Sakura ya no somos unas niñas! • -Wow! A eso llamamos declaración- Grito el DJ por el micrófono. Y Sakura sólo quería que la tierra la tragase**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.- Una ronda más** -._

\- Vamos Sakura debes decirle- Bufofastidiada Ino, mientras meneaba de un lado a otro su piña colada.

El estruendo de la música resonaba con ímpetu en el club.

La chica con el nombre de Sakura, sólo negó con la cabeza.

\- Estás loca Ino- No fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación. -¿Cómo diablos quieres que le hable? ¡Demonios no! Voy hacer el ridículo- Sakura negó de un lado a otro, mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de su bebida.

-Vamos Haruno, no seas una bebé llevas años enamorada del idiota con cara de estreñido. Creo que prácticamente desde que estamos en preescolar, con un demonio mujer estamos en preparatoria no actúes infantil con razón sigues siendo virgen- bufo Ino

Sakura solo se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Quieres que te pase un alto parlante? Creo que los de por allá no te escucharon.

Ino sonrió con malicia.

-Vamos Sakura dentro de unos días nos iremos a la universidad, si te rechaza ¿Que tienes que perder? Iremos a diferentes universidades... Probablemente el estudie algo aburrido como administración de empresas o que se yo, y eso solo se estudia en la Konoha Gakuden, tu y yo iremos a la universidad de medicina y especialidades en Tokio si te rechaza pues ya que, no lo volverás a ver de todas formas.

Sakura suspiro mientras dirigía su vista hacia la derecha.

El objeto de sus sueños llenos de amor y alguno que otro húmedo se encontraba en del otro lado del bar junto con sus amigos tomando y fumando.

Mientras una chica pelinegra se restregaba contra el con avidez.

Sakura sólo chasqueo la lengua al ver semejante escena.

-¡Pelo de chicle!- llego gritando una chica pelirroja mientras le daba un zape a la Haruno -¿Sigues babeando por Sasuke?- Grito la chica en un momento en que la música se estaba deteniendo.

Los que estaban en el bar rápidamente voltearon en dirección a dicho grito. La chica pelinegra sólo sonrió burlona mientras se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke.

El chico sólo miro con incredulidad mientras una sonrisa torcida empezaba formarse en la comisura de sus labios, sus amigos empezaron a silbar. Sakura se sentía morir, preferiría que un auto la arrollara, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por que Karin tenía que ser tan bocazas? ¿Por que el jodido DJ paraba la música precisamente en ese momento? ¡Jodida suerte!

Sakura no sabía donde meterse.

-Wow, a eso llamamos una declaración muy rara- Grito el dj

Muchos empezaron a reír. Ino sólo miraba con preocupación a Sakura, Karin estaba temerosa, ahora si la había regado y Sakura bueno ella estaba en shock.

Lo único que atino a hacer la chica fue tomar su bolso con fuerza y salir a toda velocidad del lugar.

Esto era peor que declararse cara a cara... ¡Maldición!

Un viento helado azoto su cara ruborizándola en el acto, las lágrimas rápidamente acudieron a sus ojos. La vergüenza, el evidente rechazo todo se mezclaba. Río amargamente, camino hacia el estacionamiento con pesadez, ya nada podía empeorar.

-Sakura, ¡Wow! nunca pensé que te gustara el Uchiha con cara de estreñido ¿Fue por el que me dejaste? Has roto mi corazón- exclamo irónica una voz masculina desde las sombras.

A Sakura sólo le recorrió un escalofrío conocía esa voz.

Se limpio con rapidez las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres Akasuna?-

-Me hieres Sakura, sabes lo que quiero. A ti. - Salió de entre las sombras un chico alto y pelirrojo.

-Estás borracho Sasori, sólo has el favor de irte. No tengo humor para soportarte- paso de largo Sakura.

-Sakura Sakura- Negó con la cabeza el chico - Nadie te dio permiso para irte

-No necesito el permiso de nadie para irme Akasuna-Bufo Sakura caminando mientras buscaba su auto. Bingo lo encontró. Rápidamente se dirigió a el.

-Difiero Sakura-chan

De un momento a otro Sakura se encontraba contra su auto. El olor de la colonia masculina y el alcohol la golpeó.

-Suéltame Sasori, te vas arrepentir de esto- Forcejeo Sakura

\- O vamos Sakura, no me digas que no te provoca nada que este pegado a ti como antaño -susurro Sasori mordiendo su lóbulo derecho mientras sus manos se encontraban apretando su cintura con violencia sacando un quejido del dolor a la chica.

-Lo único que me provocas es repulsión- exclamo la chica - Aléjate de mi- grito

-Shh calla zorrita mía, me debes esto estuve contigo un año y nunca me dejaste pasar la segunda base. Me lo debes.- exclamo fuera de si

\- ¿Como mierda te iba a permitir pasar siquiera la segunda base si me engañaste con la zorra de Ayumi, maldito bastardo -Chillo

Un dolor agudo cubrió la mejilla de la pobre chica. Se quedo anonadada, Sasori podría ser agresivo y celoso pero nunca le había pegado, jamás, por primera vez Sakura tuvo miedo.

Sasori sonrió satisfecho.

-Eso te había tenido que haber echo desde hace tiempo, tal vez así hubiéramos tenido algo de acción.

Sakura lloro, forcejeo, pataleo, araño, hizo de todo pero no se pudo zafar de su agarre.

-Vamos Sakura, los dos sabemos que esto lo estás pudiendo a gritos desde hace tiempo prometo que no te dolerá... No mucho. -susurro sádico.

La boca del chico ataco a Sakura con violencia, la chica tenía los labios fuertemente cerrados. Sasori sólo apretó con fuerza uno de sus senos sacándole un gemido de dolor, cosa que el chico aprovecho para meter su lengua con avidez en la cavidad bucal de la chica. El sabor propio de alcohol y el fierro propio de la sangre la invadió, causándole asco, las lágrimas empezaron a caer con rapidez por sus mejillas mientras la mano de Sasori se dirigía con rapidez hacia su entrepierna, cuando la mano de Sasori se encontraba a centímetros de sus bragas un tirón los separo haciendo que Sakura se cayera en el frío suelo.

Unos quejidos y sonidos de golpes se escuchaban. Sakura tenía fuertemente apretado sus ojos mientras sollozaba amargamente. Un par de golpes más y se hizo el silencio.

-¿Sakura?-

Sakura sólo abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se levantaba con lentitud del suelo, conocía esa voz.

-¿Sasuke?- inquirió dudosa -¿Qué haces aquí?- un sollozo se le escapó.

Sasuke llego con ella con rapidez mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-Bueno venía a hablar contigo y vi que tenías problemas con esta basura ¿Estas bien? Puedo llevarte al hospital si así lo deseas.

-No, digo si; estoy bien llegaste a tiempo. Muchas gracias- Sakura sonrió tristemente - ¿Qué ibas a decirme Sasuke-kun?

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Sasuke lo vio nervioso.

-Bueno venía a hablar sobre lo que paso allá dentro ¿Es verdad?- carraspeo

Iba a contestar un "NO" rotundo que todo lo que había dicho Karin solo fue una broma, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado ¡Al diablo casi fue violada!, además ¿Que más podría perder?

-Si, lo es- susurro

-Al fin - suspiro- pensé que tenía que caminar desnudo para que me notaras- sonrió torcidamente.

\- Perdón- dijo con incredulidad la chica- Creo que no escuche bien, ¿podrías repetirlo?

-¿Tengo que repetirlo mujer? Desde hace años he esperado me notaras, nunca lo has echo.

-Pero ¿estas jugando?

\- Por supuesto que no, me paseo enfrente de ti, tomo casi todas tus clases. Si hubiera tenido aunque fuera algún ápice de que te gustaba hubiera actuado antes, pensé que estabas dolida por lo que te hizo el imbécil de Akasuna con Ayumi.

\- Por supuesto que no ¿Como pudiste pensar eso? Ese imbécil no me interesa, no desde hace tiempo.

-Oye mujer no soy adivino- bufo

\- Debiste notarlo, llevo enamorada de ti desde hace más años de los que puedo recordar. -Chillo

El Uchiha sólo ensancho más a sonrisa

\- ¿Enamorada?

Maldito engreído.

\- ¿Quieres que lo grite o que Uchiha?

\- No me quejaría Haruno.

Bufo.

\- ¿Y ahora que? - Pregunto Sakura

-¿Todavía lo preguntas mujer? Creo que todo quedo mas que aclarado. Eres mía, ya no puedes escapar de mi, no ahora que me costo tanto tenerte.

\- ¿Perdón? No soy el objeto de nadie Uchiha

-Mujer no me hagas esto más difícil- exclamo

-Pídemelo correctamente Sasuke

-Ya eres mía, no tengo nada mas que decir. - Bufo cual niño pequeño.

-Sasuke- advirtió la chica

\- De acuerdo- bufo. -Sé mi novia- un delicado e imperceptible rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas del chico- No prometo llenarte de palabras cursis, me conoces, pero trataré de hacerte feliz lo más feliz que pueda. Llorarás más de lo que reirás pero te querré mientras dure.

-Por supuesto que si Sasuke-kun- exclamó emocionada a chica. -Creo que le debo una ronda de cervezas a la zanahoria ¿No lo crees?

-Por supuesto, hay que invitar una ronda más.

La abrazo con fuerza mientras se dirigían al interior del auto de Sakura, mañana le invitaría esa ronda a Karin e Ino.

* * *

 **¡Que horror! :'c** la verdad es que no me gusto nada, pero bueh ni modo :) espero que les guste chicas aunque sea un poquito chicas de la pagina

 **"Sasuke y Sakura por siempre"**

Se supone que era una viñeta, pero salió algo más; después arreglare por que tiene evidentes faltas ortográficas y de hilo de historia.

Besos! ;)


End file.
